No Name Miss Excorsist
by Cold War Takeover
Summary: OC*OC*Tyki Lavi pulled from the story. Chapter three up
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1~Birthday Surprise...?**_

_**~*~**_

It was my birthday and I was scared as hell.

Everyone made a big deal about me because I was one of the very few female excorsists in the Asian branch of the Black Order.

Yet my room mate (a male, mind you) was acting very sad.

I glanced at his opaque eyes as I brushed my teeth on my bed while he dressed. _Was that a tint of sadness...?_

"Naoki, why are you sad...?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

"I'm...um...not permitted to tell you..." he mumbled as he started zipping his uniform up. We never minded changing in front of each other--he was blind and I grew up with an older and younger brother.

"..." I thought of a reply, thinking of all the things that he wouldn't be allowed to tell me.

Him transfer Robin transfer my innocence broke bak is dead robin raped him im getting transferred i have to kill someone someone died hes gay baks gay robins pregnant with baks baby...

My thoughts were leading off to things I didn't want to think about, so I gave up and asked.

"Is someone...gay? Transferring?'

"..." He showed that I was correct by not saying anything, although I would've known anyway by how he kept messing with his daggers even though they were in perfect condition.

"Oh, God, is it Bak? Bak's g-g-gay...?"

And then my favorite blind boy laughed, but in a melancholy way.

So I was wrong about the gay part. Which meant a transfer was coming up.

I hoped it wasn't Nao-chan...

~*~

**This is just a filler introduction chapter because I'm being rushed. My bed time (I'm a teenager, I shouldn't have one) is coming up and I will get grounded if I'm not finished before then.**

**So R&R and I hoped you enjoyed~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2~The Least Happiest Day of My Life**_

_**~*~**_

_**Sorry for that filler chapter. I was in a rush and I really wanted to post it, so I scrawled everything out. It will be much better now, though, OK?**_

_**(This is before the level 4 but after the ark)**_

_**R&R and I hope you enjoyed~!**_

_**~*~**_

I held Nao's hand as we walked together to the dining room for breakfast. I glanced up at his opaque golden eyes and marveled at the inky lashes. _How does he have such girly lashes...? _I thought. And then my thoughts started to wander to places I didn't like.

_Do I love Nao? No, I don't. Love is for whimsical people like Robin...And I can't love Nao, I only care about him because of his disability...but I know that's not true...He's my best friend, so of course I love him. But like a partner? Not likely--_An image of him shirtless conjured up, which freaked me out.

"Yo, Ana~" an American voice squealed out. I turned around to see that Robin was running towards us, her boots' laces undone and her hair unbrushed.

I smiled at her. "Why are you so untidy?" I asked as I saw how her short red hair was sticking up everywhere.

"Because today is your birthday and I want to spend it with you~ The entire day~" she said birthday in with an 'f,' instead of a 'th.' So it sounded like she said birfday. (A/N: Sound familiar, Gabby? XD)

Both Nao and I were used to her speaking in English instead of one of the Asian languages that our branch of the Order traditionally spoken. Everyone else knew English, of course, but Nao and I had the best fluency because of Robin.

My smile immediantly disappeared. "You didn't do that the past times. Why now?"

"Silly~!" she grabbed my other hand and held it down as she bent forward so her face is even with mine. "Today is your twentieth~ You're an adult now~" she had something else to add but I knew she wouldn't tell me. I could tell by the depressed tone in her voice.

"Okay, although that's not really a big deal to me..."

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

~*~

The entire day, she stuffed me full of sweets and all of my favorite foods. Then she decided to paint my nails, although she complained about how my feet smelled and how she didn't like how I bit my finger nails. (A/N: Even more familiar, Gab~?)

The entire time we did somehting, I would ask her who was getting transferred and she'd laugh and say 'how did you get that idea?' every time.

But her laughter grew more and more sadder each time.

At the end of the day, we met back up with Nao, who had spent the day helping out at the Science Department. I knew that he was helping with the celebration for my birthday, because I ate my meals in my room and wasn't allowed anywhere near the kitchen or dining room.

Nao smiled then reached his hands forward, towards my face. I sighed and knew the routine. I took his hands and used them to cover my eyes. He always was the one to cover my eyes when I was going to be surprised.

Robin held onto his sleeve and onto mine as she led us to the dining room. (I could walk there blind, no offense to Nao, of course)

I heard the door shut and I realized we were inside already. (OK, maybe I was wrong about knowing how to get there...-__-;)

When Nao pulled his hands away, I nearly shreiked with laughter. Everyone had the entire room decorated with my favorite colors (blue and white, mind you). There was a high tower of presents, although I knew all of them wouldn't be anything different then things for my innocence or cheap things.

Yet I loved each and every one of the people in the Black Order Asian branch.

~*~

No one actually paid attention to me after that because they knew what I acted like when I was extremely happy.

I was bouncing around the room, hugging my closest friends and slipping a warm 'thank you' to my enemies.

And everyone looked sad, which made me face the cold, hard facts.

I was being transferred. To a faraway branch.

I started to lose my cheer, and became dead serious. I was followed by the youngest excorsist, a fifteen-year-old, who didn't even bother talking to me. He just smiled and hung on my arm. He was always like a little brother to me.

I smiled, hugged him, and muttered a 'I'll miss you.'

He nodded and left to tell Bak that I had figured it out.

After a short conversation with Robin, we all heard Bak yelling over the audience.

"QUIET!!!!" he screamed.

Everyone hushed down and turned to look at him, except for Nao.

"Eh-hmm. You all know why this particular birthday celebration is more exaggerated then the rest of our excorsists, or any one else, for that matter. It is because one of our female excorsists, Miss Anamikoro Sora, is being transferred to the central branch." Someone cried while another applauded.

_The central branch should NOT be such a big honor!!!_ I wailed inside my head.

It was then that too many of my friends attacked me with hugs.

~*~

That night, I packed up my two pairs of uniforms, my six or seven pairs of blue and white striped stockings, my favorite boots, and at least five packages of copy paper, three packages of notebook paper, three spiral notebooks, a blue and a white binder, and who-knows-how-many packages of colored pencils, markers, and paint sets.

God, why did I have to like painting and drawing so much? It took me two suitcases to fit all of the art supplies together. And then all of my clothes, toiletries, and everything else fit into a simple duffel bag.

All of the bags and then my innocence and all of the other crap I was taking with me was hogging up my bed, so I managed to sneak into Nao's bed with him.

I then went to sleep with tears streaming down my face, where I would be woken up nine hours later.

~*~

Nao was already dressed and ready when he woke me up.

"Ana," he muttered rather groggily. I rolled onto my stomach to look at his alarm clock. It was four a-fucking-m.

I groaned and curled up in a ball to keep the creeping cold air out. "Wake _up_, Ana!!" he groaned, shaking my shoulder.

I muttered some gibberish in a whiney tone then got up, clinging the blanket around my shoulders.

I pulled on a black dress with lots of lace, a low-cut v-neck, and long billowy sleeves. I didn't want to wear my uniform when I wasn't on a mission and wasn't at headquarters.

I pulled on my dark blue cloak on top to keep me warm, and then I walked into the bathroom and ran the brush through my hair repeatdely, even when it was obviously fully brushed. I think deep down I was hoping that I could brush my transfer away.

Finally, I gave up and pulled on a blue and white furry 'Russian' hat.

"Ana," I heard him call from the bedroom, "the finder that's accompanying you is here."

I picked the brush up hesitantly, then threw it down with a loud clatter, took a deep breath, and finally went into the room and get my bags.

~*~

I was crying as Robin, Nao, the finder, another excorsist, and I were at the train station, waiting for the train to arrive.

I was clinging onto Nao's hand, and both he and Robin were messing with my hair. The finder was politely looking away, pretending to watch for the train. And the excorsist, who was from the central branch and had a mission nearby, who would also accompany us, was sitting, playing solitaire on the ground while he smoked.

Robin was muttering something about how it wasn't fair, and Nao had the most unhappiest smile I have ever seen.

As they stopped when the finder said something about seeing the train, I turned and wrapped my arms around Nao's neck. And then what I did next probably scared the crap out of both of us.

My hands reached up into his hair, weaving my fingers through each thick strand, and then I stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the lips.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss. The finder started glancing around, pretending to figure out who would carry what, while Robin was giggling and looking down at the ground.

It was the rude excorsist who interrupted.

*Insert loud cough* "Train's here, girl." He rolled his eyes and started packing up his cards.

Nao and I both pulled away, me with wide-eyes and him with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Eto...." I mumbled, trying to pull away. Instead, he pulled me into a tight hug and whispered 'Aishiteru...'

I mumbled a reply, I have no idea what it was, turned away, and followed the finder to the train.

~*~

I sat curled up, all of me hiding underneath the cloak.

I was about to fall into a depressing sleep when the finder knocked on the cabin door. "Comein" I mumbled, pulling the hood away.

"Master Excorsist has been gone for awhile and it would be rude if I went to look so--"

I moaned then nodded. "I'll search, then..." I got up, stretched and walked out the cabin past him.

As I walked, I wondered if it was possible to get lost on a straight line.

I began knocking on closed and peeking inside open ones, not seeing anyone I recognized or anyone who could help me.

After about a bajillion doors, I found one that had the smell of smoke wafting out from the open door. I wrinkled up my nose and stepped inside as I heard the excorsist's laughter.

This was when I first took a good look at him. He looked about eighteen, he had coal black hair, spikey at the top, and had dark eyes. There was a scar right underneath his right eye in a horizontal line. His skin was somewhere between pale and tan, although I have no idea how else to describe it. Naturally, he had a cigarrette in his mouth.

He had only a white undershirt on, along with his uniform pants of course. Wide glasses lay next to his deck of cards. His uniform lay next to the man in front of him.

The man looked about twenty-five, and had a messy crop of dark hair. He wore black suspenders, and a white work shirt and dark work pants. His boot's laces weren't tied at all, as if he was preparing to take them off.

But what drew me in was his deep golden eyes. They were what I imagined to be Nao's eyes if he wasn't blind and had that grey opaque veil shrouding them.

And the thing was, he was looking right at me, and my green eyes met his gold.

He smirked. "Sorry, miss, but this isn't a place for young ladies." He took a drag of his cigarette then turned to speak to the excorsist. "Now, Jun, another hand?"

But 'Jun,' as he called him, was looking at me. "Ana, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be fantasizing about your boyfriend or doodling or something?" he didn't sound happy that I had walked in on him somewhat naked.

I looked at him with an equally irritated look. "The finder was worried about you and sent me to find you."

"Pfft, since when do you get ordered around by lowerclassmen?"

I glared at him, then looked at the cards. _This game looks familiar...._I thought, trying to figure out if I knew it well enough to whip his ass just to make him shut up.

"Ana, you shouldn't join in," he muttered angirly. 'Poker isn't for teenagers..."

"I'm twenty, retard." I mumbled angrily, realizing that I had played the game enough to probably beat card boi over here. "And anyway I know how to play."

"Oh, so the little miss isn't so little," the other man chuckled.

"Tyki, don't egg her on..." Jun mumbled.

"If she wants to play, then let her play."

And with that, I was drawn into something I _completly _regretted.

~*~

**Ahhh, Tyki, Junichi, and Ana make a **_**wonderful **_**Poker game. I can't wait to show you guys the hilarity.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3~Embrarresment Times Twenty**_

_**~*~**_

_**Had fun writing this one~ I love Tyki. This was originaly going to be a NO-TYKI story but I couldn't resist throwing him in here.**_

_**Ugh, so now my girl is in love with three boys. . Makes one hell of a conflict XD**_

_**~*~**_

I wasn't exactly happy, even though I had just won a hand.

I had lost my favorite hat, my lucky cloak, and right now I was stuck in my shorts and tank-top. My hat lay beside Jun, my cloak beside Tyki, and my dress and heels weren't wanted so they just threw it aside. It was strange, sitting in front of two strange men with just shorts, underwear, tank-top, and knee highs on.

Tyki was now in possession of Jun's boots, socks, and undershirt. Jun was in control Tyki's suspenders and shoes.

"Both of you, no more smoking." I commanded. They sighed and put out their cigarrettes.

"You need to learn how to make better bets, Ana," Jun muttered, mad that I had made him put out his cig.

Tyki chuckled as he dealt out the next ahnd. "I think it's because she doesn't want to see us undressed, boy." Jun glared at the older man.

"You're just as pissed off about the cigarrettes, Tyki." Said man shrugged as he looked at his cards.

I learned to watch out for ways to cheat. And I also made sure the men didn't cheat back.

I began to calculate what they should take off next. It was true that I didn't want to see them naked, but I also didn't want them to keep taking my clothes off while I did nothing with my wins.

Maybe I could ask for my dress back next...?

We laid our cards down and I frowned as I saw that I only had a flush, while Jun had four of a kind and Tyki had straight flush. I suspected cheating but held my mouth shut as I waited for the penalty.

"Junichi, your pants. Girl, your shorts." I growled but obediantly stripped them off to reveal my snow white, ruffly boy shorts.

Both men wolf-whistled then hollered with laughter. I turned a dark red, not from embarressment but from anger.

"Next hand! Deal it _now_!" I nearly screamed.

That just made them both laugh harder. I had apparentaly been gone for too long, because the finder peeked his head in the door and turned a deep red.

I glared at him, although it wasn't his fault.

"Eto...gomen...." he nearly tripped as he ran away. I was now glaring furiously at both of the men as they fell down from the laugher.

After several more excruciating moments, I was finally granted my wish and they dealed the next hand.

I won with a full house as both of the other men had flushes.

"Tyki, shirt. Junichi, pants." They just laughed at my expression. "Damnit, don't make me get out my brus--" I began to yell.

Junichi shut up immediatly and glared at me for nearly saying 'brush.' That was my anti-akuma weapon.

I glared back. "You guys weren't listening to me!!!"

He scowled. "It's still breaking rules." But he complied and took off his pants and merely tossed them to my side. "I quit. I don't want to ruin your eyes, Ana." he grinned wickedly and leaned back to watch the rest of the game. Tyki chuckled and threw his shirt in Jun's face, who complained about the smell after throwing it to the side.

I was fuming as I saw my next hand. Two threes (clubs, diamonds), one king (diamonsd), one ace (hearts), and one seven (spades). I gave up the threes and the seven and drew three more cards.

I then nearly fell over in anger. I received the three of hearts, the three of spades, and the seven of diamonds.

I swear that this man was cheating, because he grinned and fanned out his cards. He had a straight flush.

"Damnit..." I mumbled, throwing my cards at the floor.

"Tank-top, darling."

I mumbled something in gibberish then took the tank-top off and threw it in his face. They both were wide-eyed as they saw my somewhat slutty lacey blue strapless bra.

"Bak forbid you guys stop staring..." I mumbled, rather self-consciously.

Jun then smirked. "Can't believe Nao doesn't get to see this..." he chuckled, then laid back down. I glared daggers at him.

"Don't pick fun at Nao!!"

"Boy's blind as a bat...Too bad he can't see his own girl's body..."

"Shut. The. Fuck Up Jun!!!" I mumbled angrily.

Tyki dealt me my cards and I was only intent on getting my cloak back. He could keep the shoes, the dress, the pajamas. I just wanted my fucking cloak and hat back.

"Four of a kind." Tyki spoke smuggly with a grin. "Now, lose the bra--"

I laid my cards down and got up in his face. "Straight. Flush." I spat out, grabbing my cloak and hat. I stood up angrily, wrapped the cloak around my body. I then pulled on the hat until it covered my eyes.

I then stomped out of the room and slammed the door.

I don't think they noticed that I also stole their cigarrettes.

~*~

"Eto...Miss Excorsist...?" the finder asked nervously as he opened the door. I was anger scrawling a random face on the back of a telgram when he cautiously spoke.

"Master Excorsist has come back and is currently in his cabin. He is wondering if you would like to join him, something about your clothing...?"

I growled. "God damn that boy to hell..." I didn't even bother apologizing for using God's name in vain. I just stomped out of the room and across the hall, where I threw open Jun's door.

"Give them back!"

"Only if you promise to play another game some time with Tyki and me," he said smugly.

"Hell no--" he held out the bundle of clothing. I sighed. "How do you even know we'll see him again?"

"Well, this is the train the Black Order uses for all of our missions, and the company he works for also uses this one. So chances are is that we'll see him again soon..."

I growled and muttered a 'fine' before snatching my clothing from him. I shut the door, then took the cloak off so I could dress.

He adverted his eyes as he started to mess with his uniform. "He gave you your stuff back as well?"

"Yep..." he mumbled, obviously thinking of something else.

I angrily pulled on my boots, then began to pull the dress back over my pajama-covered body.

"Why are you acting so distant?" I mumbled, glancing at him.

He chuckled and I realized I sounded like a worried house wive. "Because I'm one of those excorsists that the science department sends off for nearly every mission. I'm hoping that I can have a little bit of a vacation before the next one."

I muttered a reply then left.

As I stepped back into the room, I glanced around for the drawing.

I took one look at it and immediantly wanted to burn it.

It was the jerk, Tyki, only instead of his glasses, he had a top hat. His work clothes was replaced with dress clothes, and his hair was in much better condition and falling in curls underneath the hat. Finally, his skin was a deep gray and he had seven stigmata on his forehead. His eyes were a smoldering gold.

I was disgusted. I picked up the picture and was about to throw it out the window, but when I looked back down I was hit a wave of deja vu.

_Did I know you from somewhere else...? _I mentally asked the picture, putting it inside my duffel bag for later inspection.

~*~

**Sorry for the late update. I had an awesome idea for another story (Untitled Story, a Lavi*OC story)**

**Since that story is gonna be a Lavi romance, I'm taking Lavi from this one. So, this story is going to be a OC*OC*Tyki.**

**My newest OC is going to appear in the next chapter!! :D**


	4. AN

Oh dear lord. Where do I start.

As you all may know, I've recently just up and disappeared. I stop reading fanfictions, stopped responding to reviews, and stopped updating my stories. This doesn't mean I stopped wanting to write or didn't want to respond, there was just too much going on at the beginning for me to find time and by the time I _did _have some, I hadn't been motivated enough to write, or I had just simply never thought of it.

However, my friend IRL and I collab'd a Left 4 Dead story on Facebook, and we discussed where else to post it. Finally I said "we could put it on my " To which she replied "You have one?" So thus, I showed my account to her and she read some of my stories. One in particular she was very fond of and was constantly asking me to update it.

Unfortunately, taking a look at my account, I realized there were many stories I didn't want to continue or stories that I just couldn't continue right now. I will save all of my stories to my computer, of course, but only the ones I want to be fully dedicated to will be uploaded to my new account. If you have me author alerted, I suggest you go and add my other account instead as this one will soon be either closed or left to wither. If you have a story (or stories) on alert, I suggest author alerting my other account and simply removing it once you've story alerted the new one.

My newest account is ka583982 (/u/2807266) and I promise I will be more dedicated to my writing and respond better to reviews and PMs. If you have anything you wish to ask, PM me on there or email me at . Or, if that leads to a week without reply, you can message me on Facebook; a link to it can be found on my new Fanfiction profile.

Love you all and hope you will continue to stick with me!

-Karb/CWT


End file.
